


The Fate Of Meeting

by GayNoctis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan begins to develop a red feeling for Karkat, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Minor Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Multi, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, ain't that cute, eridan has a flush crush on sollux, karkat being a cutie with eridan, karkat helping eridan, kind of but no kissing yet!, not anymore lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayNoctis/pseuds/GayNoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat being a supportive friend towards Eridan, helps him with advice on Sollux. Then shit begins, so read this shit or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Is Called Fate For Others, May Be Hate For Another

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooooo, motivate me to write more.

"Really, you had to fucking hang out with that douchebag, now look at what he’s done to your gog damn face." Karkat grumbles at Eridan. Who was laying on the floor with a one black eye, a couple of bruises on his face, and a few cuts near his eye. As Karkat lifts Eridan’s head into his lap, Eridan softly speaks up. "Kar, it’s not his fault. He was just playin’, you should knoww that." Karkat stops his hands once he’s finished patching Eridan with band aids. While he looks up at Eridan for the comment he just made, he replies to him with a snarky tone. "Eridan that isn’t what the fucking point is, you can’t love someone who’s an abusive shitstain to you, regardless if you supposedly ‘love’ him. Face it he’s always going to be an asshole," Karkat states matter of factually, seemingly it reminded him of how his dancestor would explain to Eridan, that the idea of his romance may be abusive. Considering that the troll he’s fallen for is a total douche, and is probably just as bad as Karkat himself. The seadweller sighs out, knowing that Karkat is right about the position of his flush crush and himself, Karkat’s knowledge of romance was on point due to his silly little rom com’s. He avoids eye contact from Karkat, before he grabs Karkat’s hand into his own hand. Which startles Karkat by the sudden approach of contact. "Eridan, Why the fuck are you holding my hand?" He whispers slightly, with his breathe held in. Karkat realizes his face had gotten warmer, his hands began to get clammy; his heart beat pumping faster than ever, almost as hard as when he had loved him. What is this sensation? He questions to himself, as a new feeling has arose inside both of them, something that could possibly be considered love? No, it cannot be love, it’s the beginning of a new flush crush, possibly for the both of them. Eridan notices Karkat’s flushed cheeks, the bright candy red showing on his grey skin, it seemed so cute to Eridan that just by this action Karkat had reacted to it like this.

"Kar, your cheeks are amazfin, I’ve never seen em’ like that," Eridan says before Karkat growls at him. Unlike Eridan, Karkat had a temper that was quite shorter than normal. But for this one time he liked what Eridan had said to him, which made him question in his head. Karkat was thinking on what to say to his friend, it’s almost like a joke to him. A joke that someone of high blood would like his hideous mutant blood color on his cheeks, especially someone like Eridan who was meant to be with Feferi than the likes of Sollux. He touches your cheek before you realize that you’ve been deep in thought for that long. "Kar, I want to tell you somefin. Somefin that may have been hidden before we had not been friends, I…." Karkat hisses as he feels someone pull his horns, extremely hard showing no mercy for him. He’s pulled off of Eridan’s body, thrown onto the ground by the hands of Sollux Captor. In the happening, Eridan had cried out his name. “Kar! You fuckin’ piece of shit, why did ya do that to him!” 

Eridan growls out before he tackles the one who had done this to Karkat, his flush crush for this sick freak has lessened more than ever. How could he do this to Karkat, How could he do this to his friend? How can he call himself his friend, when he hurts him like this? He’s laughing as he’s kicking Karkat in the stomach, he ignores your presence as if you’ve never existed. Which is a good thing at this moment, where you can attack him. Eridan screeches as he drags down Sollux, who no longer is laughing but shrieking in horror at how angry Eridan had gotten. And at how STRONG this seadweller truly was when he was furious, Sollux was crying out in pain as Eridan had scratched his eyes, punching his face repeatedly. “Eri-” Punch, slap, punch, slap, the same process until he calmed down to hear this pitiful troll. “What do you need to say, mustard blood? Isn’t this somefin you needed, to get ya ass beaten by me.” Eridan looks back at Karkat’s unconscious body, knowing that he’d been beaten at a random time. 

Eridan spits out, at Sollux. “I should have trusted Karkat, for knowwing that YOU would do this to us. What’s your fuckin’ problem Sol?” Eridan glares at Sollux, once he get’s off of his chest. Sollux coughs before he rasps out the final words before he goes unconscious. “iit wasn’t me en, iit was fuckiing Aranea, or Vriiska. I swear two gog, ii diidn’t mean two hurt kk, or you. I-I’m sorry..” And before Eridan knows it, Sollux had gone unconscious. Eridan looks back at Karkat, he stands up and walks to his body. He sits down near his body, pulls his head onto his lap. The same as Karkat had done to him. Eridan hugs Karkat’s head tightly before speaking to him. “I’m sorry Kar, I’m sorry that this had to happen to you.” He picks up Karkat’s body, leaves Sollux’s. He walks away from the park, he heads to his apartment. Eridan walks into the cool building, he feels Karkat groaning slightly and moving a bit. He walks faster through the building, and he finally gets to his floor. Room number 23, he opens it with his keys as he laid Karkat down on the floor. He picks up Karkat, enters the room. He lays Karkat onto the couch, and whispers to him. “I’m going to sleep, Kar. I’ve had a reely stressful day.” He walks towards his bedroom, to get a blanket for Karkat. A nice crab one your dancestor had given you, as it was a gift from his ex. Eridan lays it over the sleeping Karkat, he can’t help but smile at how different Karkat was when he was asleep. Eridan sighs out knowing that he should get his sleep, even though it was only 6:45pm. He walks back to his room, quietly shuts his door before he takes his scarf off, his shoes, his cape, and his glasses. He crawls into his bed, and quietly dozes of to sleep.


	2. Love Who Loves You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan has finally moved on from his flush crush on Sollux, ever since the day before. But now his new feelings are going towards a certain troll, named Karkat. As Eridan realizes this, a new problem will arise into his eyes. Karkat's excited that Gamzee is returning to their town, but why has he come back from leaving with his lover? Eridan doesn't understand why Karkat still likes his ex moirail, after all he had left Karkat broken hearted when he told him their moirailigence was over. He hurt Karkat, and yet he's going to get more attention from Karkat than Eridan, which isn't quite fair. As if Karkat needed to 'help' this imbecile of a high blood, Eridan is even more irritated than before. And it's all thanks to Gamzee Makara. Who knows why he's returned to town, after all he had left with Tavros, to live with the love of his life supposedly. There's nothing Eridan can do, knowing that Karkat will soon stop hanging out with him, leaving him alone just like Feferi who had left him for that douchebag we all know as Sollux Captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really wanted to post a new chapter! Enjoy! There's gonna be a ton of drama between Eridan and Karkat, and Gamzee. (lol)

 

 

> _It's strange that words are so inadequate. Yet, like the asthmatic struggling for breath, so the lover must struggle for words._
> 
> _\- T.S Elliot_
> 
>  

The dream felt so real, the way Karkat had breathed out those words to you. As if he'd love you, which in this case won't ever happen. Knowing that him of all people is coming back to town, it makes you gag that he still likes that disgusting, hideous, juggalo. With a high blood like that, it only serves Eridan to get even madder that he had to get blood like that, and Karkat had to get the candy red. Eridan groans out as he pulls his covers off, rising to his feet. He grabs his black glasses, he walks towards his closet and grabs a grey scarf, a white t-shirt with his zodiac sign in purple, a pair of black skinny jeans, and his favorite purple cape to pull it all off as he grabs it and tosses it onto his bed. He begins to change out of his clothing from yesterday, the stripped blue and black pants, his black t-shirt with his zodiac sign, and his purple, white, and sky blue shoes. As he tosses his dirty clothes into his basket, he stares at his bare body, only clothed in his dolphin boxers. Eridan stares at his cuts on his chest, the scars from his childhood, a very terrible one after all. He shivers as the thought of Karkat being completely nude under him while he's only in boxers, this isn't what Eridan needed. Eridan get's his head out of his fantasy, soon puts on his white shirt, slipping it on smoothly, as he smoothes his shirt out, he notices how messy his is, he groans out knowing that Karkat hates it when he changes for a long time like this. He then slips his jeans on, fitting quite well on his lean body. He zips up his jeans, with the sound of _zzzzzzp._

He sits down on his bed as he slips his shoes on, he smiles knowing how beautiful he is. Not to be an arrogant asshole in a way, I suppose any person would assume a high blood who's very existence wasn't needed until now. Once his shoes are on, he grabs his cape from the bed, tightly puts it on. Eridan notices a voice outside of his room, it's Karkat's. _Wwho's he talking to though?_ Eridan thought to himself, his joy has been great until he heard that name out of his room. _"Haha, yeah. I've been good you dumbass, don't think just because you call about this good news doesn't mean I will forgive your shitty 'bro, i'm sorry i motherfucking thought tavbro wouldn't react like that.' Well it's tough shit Gamzee, no one can handle your lazy ass, except me._ _Anyways what the fuck even happened_?" It was him of all trolls, it had to be that disgusting, hideous, juggalo. Him who Eridan dislikes because of his irresponsible behavior for a high blood like himself, it made no sense to Eridan that Karkat would accept Gamzee even though he'd left him for his ''lover'' Tavros. Eridan growls quietly, knowing if he growls loudly Karkat would know he'd been listening to his conversation. Which wouldn't help your matter with Gamzee coming back to Karkat, it'd make it worse.

He listened carefully for the next thing Karkat was about to say. " _So wait, you told him that you loved me?! Gamzee we were moirails not fucking 'boyfriends' as John would say. Whatever the fuck that is, but anyways why, you never even talked about this shit when we were still moirails. What did you even expect, no one would react nicely if they're red for someone who isn't red for them or who thought they were red for them. For example you dumbass clown, if Terezi was supposedly 'red' for me and you know that I'd love that and all but then she tells me that she's actually red_ _for you know that asshole Strider, I"d be fucking pissed._ _Do you fucking understand now Gamzee? You can't fuck with romance like that especially when they like you back. I gotta go now, Eridan might wake up soon, he wouldn't be happy that I'm talking to a fuckass like you. Fine, we'll meet at 6. Bye you shitty clown."_ Eridan hears Karkat shuffle off the couch, probably going to the restroom. Eridan finally opens his door, the slight creak makes it obvious that he's now 'awake' but as you can tell he's fully dressed. "Hey, Eridan. How was your sleep?" He hears Karkat shout out, from the restroom, which is kind of weird for Eridan to think he'd be taking a piss or a shit while talking to him.  He can't help but be silent, he can't stand how Karkat seems to be happier when he talks to Gamzee, it makes Eridan sad that he might not get that close to Karkat. He may not see Karkat at his worst most of time, excluding the time when Gamzee had left him. And yet Karkat's seen him at his worst plenty of times, but you know who's going to see Karkat when he's hurt and needs comfort, motherfuckin' Gamzee. It's always about him, never about any of his other friends.

As Eridan's worrying about all the problems that he'll face when Gamzee comes, he didn't notice that Karkat was now half naked, and shouting out at him. "FUCK ASS! What the fuck are you standing there for? You didn't even reply to me, he who's such a fucking gentlemen. Eridan, are you even listening to m-" Eridan snaps at him, he's been angry at how he gets these reactions from Karkat, and Gamzee doesn't. "Just fuckin' leave me alone, Kar! I don't need your fuckin' pity right noww, I'm tired of bein' yelled at, gog. Just fuckin' stop, I don't wanna hurt you." Eridan glares at him, ignoring the fact that he was half naked. Karkat stares at him, surprised that he'd reacted so angry towards him, which makes him question what Eridan is thinking about. "Eridan, you'd never hurt me, you know that. If you don't want to fucking share the shit that's inside your head right now, that's making you like this. Then I'll have to fucking hug you, which I don't want right now," Karkat softly speaks to him, knowing if he were to shout, the seadweller would soon get angry again. 

_Hug me? Really, Karkat would wanna hug me?_ Eridan thought to himself, the thought of Karkat the angriest lil' troll Eridan's ever met, wanting to hug him makes him feel special. The silence continued, until Karkat spoke up. "Eridan, I know when something's up, especially the fucking thoughts inside your head. Stop listening to them, everyone has voices inside themselves. I just want to help you, don't you fucking see?" Karkat's not making eye contact no longer, Eridan notices him looking at the door. He wonders why, he's looking there. It's because of _him_ , Eridan recalls in his head the words he heard Karkat say to Gamzee ' _Fine, we'll meet at 6.' "_ You're going to go see him, aren't a Kar? You don't have to tell me anyfin no more _,_ " He whispers to Karkat, Eridan lowers his head knowing that he doesn't deserve to make Karkat worry over him. He knows he wasn't ever needed, he knows he's easily replaceable. "Yeah. I'm going to see how he is, how'd you know?" Karkat eyes you warily before he admitted something that he's never spoken about, which gives Eridan hope. "I just don't know Eridan, I've felt happier knowing that we got to be friends, now I'm just confused on my shitty feelings. I don't fucking know, I want you to stop shutting me out. We're fucking moirails for gog damn's sake, we need each other. No matter how shitty I get, no matter how shitty you get. We'll always be with each other." Eridan stared at Karkat, before he ran towards him and pulled him into a hug. Eridan picked up Karkat, nuzzled him. "Kar, I just don't think you should sea Gam. He's not really..Trustworthy." Karkat growled at him, for the fact that he picked him up, hugged him, and nuzzled him all at the same time. "Eridan, I can't fucking feel my legs. Could you squeeze me a little softer? You're like 6'2, I'm only 5'4 so could you please set me the fuck down." He laughed at how Karkat got mad, he enjoyed small moments like these with him. "Fine, Kar but if ya go all sad on me, I have to hug you." Karkat rolls his eyes knowing how much of a dork Eridan really was. "Come on, my legs are going to fucking sleep." Eridan gently puts him to the ground, he stares at Karkat who's glaring at him now. "Stop being such a fucking dork, Eridan. We got shit to do today." _What does he mean by 'shit to do today'?_ Eridan thinks to himself, as he realized Karkat's towel was slipping. "Kar...Your towwel is slipfin..." Eridan states as Karkat's cheeks began to flush bright candy red. "O-Oh. Fucking thanks Eridan, Jegus." Half of his bulge was showing, how could he not notice that? Eridan says to himself quietly. Eridan's cheeks began to flush as the image of seeing all of Karkat's bulge unsheathed out, aroused for Eridan. This makes him blush even more, which obviously Karkat notices. "Why the fuck are you blushing? Did you see my-" Eridan replies quickly as to not let Karkat realize that he had seen his bulge, to not make him blush even more. "NO-NO I didn't see anyfin. I just thought I saw somefin, but I was just confused. Hahaha.." He laughs awkwardly knowing that he can't lie to Karkat, probably because Karkat knew him like the back of his hand. 

Karkat blushes furiously before he looks at you. "You saw my fucking bulge didn't you? I can't fucking believe that I didn't even notice my fucking towel." Karkat grins at Eridan, both of them still had a faint tint of red and purple on their cheeks. "Kar, are you really shore you wanna sea him? What if he-" Karkat sighs out as he knew that Eridan would ask him the same questions that Kanaya, John, Dave, Terezi, and Jade had asked. Eridan watches Karkat bite his lip before he replies. "I just can't fucking give up on him, especially when he's alone Eridan. He's got schizophrenia, he need's help and everyone knows that. I just don't get why he didn't stay with that dumbass Tavros. It's kind of like Nepeta and Equius supporting each other even though I don't understand how Nepeta can handle that sweaty fucker." Karkat sighs out, while touching his hair softly. Eridan knows that the reason he showered, was to see him. He understood what Karkat had to do, it's for the good of Gamzee's health. "So you're gonna go sea him? Or.." "Yeah, It's already time for me to pick him up and stuff. You know the usual boring shit that you have to do to pick up someone from a different place." The silence between you stood there for awhile before he went to the restroom with his clothes to change. It's already time for him to pick up that juggalo, Eridan realizes he's got a huge problem. 

He's flushed for Karkat Vantas. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment on what I should put into the next chapter, or idk cause i want to hear your guys ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
